


Spice and Everything Nice

by yamsandapples



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Other, is this food kink, no, oh god do i have a spice kink, spicy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsandapples/pseuds/yamsandapples
Summary: Crowley has one (1) good idea while eating some spicy chips.





	Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> thought this up on a long drive cause i was eating spicy chips and also always want to kiss someone

"angel," crowley said one evening as they sat in azirophale's bookshop. he was just about halfway through a large bag of some kind of spicy crisps and lounged rather luxuriously on an old worn armchair. "would you care to assist me in a sort of experiment?"

azirophale was sipping tea (though he'd also had his own snack of nearly an entire tin of biscuits) adjacent to him on the just as old and worn couch. "certainly, my dear. what sort do you mean?"

crowley licked his fingers one by one in a thoughtful manner. "welll, a social one i suppose..." he paused, eyeing the angel surreptitiously through his sunglasses, then added, "you might want to put down your tea cup."

azirophale, none the wiser as he often is, obediently placed his cup and saucer on the coffee table. "ok, now what is it you-"

before he could finish, the demon was upon him, straddling his lap and holding the angel's shocked face with both hands. his glasses discarded, there was a gleam in his eyes that azirophale noticed often became pronounced when he was really in his element. then crowley kissed him and that was certainly not what azirophale had expected in an experiment.

crowley wasted no time with immediately dragging his tongue across azirophale's lips. the angel gasped just slightly and he felt the sting of spice as cool air touched his moistened lips. crowley took this opportunity to begin further exploring azirophale's mouth with his tongue, kissing in a way azirophale had never been kissed before. it was beyond intoxicating, the demon heavy on top of him, shifting almost imperceptibly back and forth on azirophale's lap. his mouth prickled and burned each time crowley drew back slightly, and a new flame was kindled and coiled up pleasantly in his belly. crowley's hands roamed from his face into his hair, then down his sides, fingers sliding just under his jacket and resting gently on his hips. crowley nipped azirophale's bottom lip, sending sparks cascading down his spine.

the burn was so perfect, sending shivers through all his nerves, enhancing every touch and movement of crowley against him. it was so very crowley and that's what got him really. crowley was a flame, burning through azirophale's paperback life, erasing everything azirophale had thought was true and immutable, like the destructive, wonderful, _hot_ demon he was. azirophale's eyes finally fell shut and he all but groaned into the kiss.

then crowley pulled back and looked at his handiwork with pleased smirk (that was really a head-over-heels-for-this-angel smile but they're both too thick to tell). "so? what do you think?"

azirophale merely frowned at him, rather in a daze. his mouth still tingled and his cheeks (and probably whole body) were flushed to a becoming pink shade. he blinked. "i- well, uh.."

"did the spicy stuff make it better?" crowley asked. 

"well i i i... yes," azirophale managed to breathe out finally. "crowley..."

"yess, angel?"

"kiss me again already, will you?"

 

\------ ------ ------

 

"i wonder what else would be fun with a mouthful of spice.. ;)"

"crowley, no!"

**Author's Note:**

> lol "HeLp mE WiTh aN eXpErImEnT"  
> never heard that one before


End file.
